Her Life Without Him
by sgleek15
Summary: A couple of one-shots/stories on Annabeth's life while Percy is missing. How does Annabeth deal with Percy's absence and how does she cope with the loss of not knowing where he is? This will be set before and after the arrival of Jason, Piper, and Leo. Enjoy :)


**This is a series of one-shots regarding the time that Percy was missing! I hope you guys enjoy. Anyways this is my first fanfiction :) **

**This one-shot is set the day that they realize Percy is missing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the HoO series, Rick Riordan does!**

**Oh! By the way I am pretty sure that most of these one-shots will be written in Annabeth's POV but I will let you know either way!**

Annabeth POV:

Last night was pure bliss... being with Percy again after so many weeks of not seeing him in person made me feel alive. When I went to bed I had a feeling of happiness that only comes from spending time with him. Today we had a lot planned; three sword classes and plenty of free time to hang out at the lake, our usual spot where no one bothered us. They all knew it was our place to be.

Breakfast was usual, but I noticed my Seaweed Brain wasn't there, but this was no surprise considering he sleeps in most mornings. Usually by the end of breakfast he shows up, so I was getting a little worried. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and headed down to the arena to prep for our first class, expecting Percy to meet me there. Minutes passed and some new campers showed ready to begin. I couldn't just leave them there so I decided to continue on with our lesson and catch up with him later.

I was starting to feel annoyed; Percy helped keep me sane while teaching classes. He is much better than I am and has a way with words that I can't get out the students like he can. I began to wonder why he would leave me here alone or forget about it. I had reminded him last night before we went to bed.

Before I knew it the class was over and I had a little bit of free time. I decide to go look for Percy at his cabin first, thinking that would be the place he would most likely be. When I got there he was nowhere to be found. His bed was unmade (like usual) and it looked like it normally did, a mess. I figured maybe he went looking for me at the arena so I ran back down there to find it empty as well. By this time it was already lunch time so I made my way to the dining pavilion to eat before going to look for Percy again. He was not at that meal either.

Some other people had started to notice his absence as well, so I began asking around and no one had seen him either. It seemed as if I needed to talk to Chiron.

I went in the big house to find Mr. D and Chiron talking with Argus.

"Well, Hello there Annie Bell," said Mr. D. I brushed his name calling aside, too worried about Percy to care.

"What is it Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"Umm... I can't seem to find Percy anywhere and neither can the rest of the campers," I said worriedly.

"Oh dear, we'll send everyone out to find him immediately, hopefully this is nothing serious. Annabeth, could you please call all of the campers to the dining pavilion please so we can address this?" said Chiron.

I agreed and ran out the door spreading around Chiron's orders. Within minutes the whole camp was congregated in the dining pavilion.

"It has come to my attention that a certain camper who you all know, Percy Jackson has been missing. Now we can't get worried yet but I would like it if you campers would help us find him. Split up in groups and search every inch of the camp. We will regroup for dinner. You are dismissed." Chiron said.

We all split up in groups according to parent and went to search the camp. All of the campers knew about out relationship and heavily supported it. I could see many of the Aphrodite girls looking at me with sympathy and some campers giving me looks. About what, I didn't care plus my main focus was on finding Percy. And if anyone would find him it would be me.

-(Line break)-

We all regrouped at dinner, no cabins having luck in finding him or finding any clues to his whereabouts. I started to feel a heavy feeling in my stomach and a burning in my nose. But I am Annabeth Chase, and I do not cry. I did not let myself get worried yet, but the back of my brain was freaking out inside. The Titan War was over, we were supposed to have peaceful times, all of this was supposed to be over. Apparently we were not that lucky.

The campers all looked at me before we went to bed for the night. I held my head high, not letting them see how worried I was, and I had to admit I was getting more worried with every passing minute. Malcolm my brother tried to comfort me.

He said, "Annabeth, we'll find him. He can't be too far and you know he will always come back for you. He cares about you too much to leave without saying anything."

But that is what worried me. He would have said goodbye if he had left willingly. But he hadn't and he had been gone for a whole day now, too much time for me to not see his face. Even when we were home I talked to him every night before I went to bed. I didn't think I would be able to sleep not saying good night to him.

I walked into my cabin last, so everyone had their eyes on me analyzing my reaction or what I was going to do next. I didn't look at any of them; none of them mattered now when Percy was gone. Maybe I was overreacting for him only being gone a day but my need for him to be with me was too great to not feel afraid. I went to my bed and got my things ready for a shower, and went to take one with everyone's eyes still on me.

After my shower, I went back into the cabin to find the lights out and everyone settling down into sleep. As I got nestled in under my covers I finally let it sink in that he was gone. I didn't know when I would see him again or what had happened to him. He was the most important person in my life, the person who I looked to, to find humor in a hard situation or to protect when others couldn't. I had to face it; I was a wreck without my Seaweed Brain. When I knew everyone had fallen asleep I let the tears come. I welcomed them because I knew that if I didn't get them out now I would be forced to started crying at the mention of him, which was not something that I wanted to happen, because like I said I don't cry. Sobs raked my body and the heavy feeling in my stomach grew heavier and made me feel sick. I fell asleep with tears sliding down my cheek, worried for my boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

**Hopefully that was okay! I'm new to this whole fanfiction business so just let me know if I am doing something wrong. Also don't be afraid to review, I appreciate any reviews or criticisms because I know it will make me better :) Thank you all! P.S. Sorry if it's pretty short. I want to see how well this will do. And I promise the next one will be much longer.**


End file.
